Prisoner of War
by Randomness is Bliss
Summary: This story is set during 1944, during WW2. Jess is jewish and she has the Nazis on her tail. The cullens come to save her and her family, will they succed, or will Jess be introduced to Gas Chambers?
1. A simple loaf of stale bread

I scurried to the next alley, clutching the stolen bread to my chest

I scurried to the next alley, clutching the stolen bread to my chest. Hurriedly, I delved into a little bit of it myself, saving the rest of it for my family. The Germans were a couple of blocks away so I sprinted to a door and knocked the code. The door opened, I was shoved inside, and then the door closed again. My mother rushed to my side hugging me to make sure I was still there. Thomas, my older brother, took out his pocket knife to ration the stale bread

"How's Korf?" Thomas asked; Korf was the local baker, the only Jew left in the city besides us. I grabbed my ration and sat down on the dirt floor.

"Poor," I answered with a smirk. My younger brother snickered, "Who isn't, Jess?"

"Hey, it's not that often these days that I get to use my witty sarcasm, Chris, let me enjoy it while it lasts." I growled.

My father sat silently in the only chair while he finished the last hunk of his bread, everyone else had too. Then we heard a knock on the door…and it wasn't our password.

**PURPLEMONKEYSPURPLEMONKEYSPURPLEMONKEYSPURPLEMONKE**

**Don't worry, I'll get the Cullens in soon. I just had to get the base set before I included them. Also, I'm including everybody, so just forgive my delusions that everyone is there. **


	2. Being Drafted

Ha ha

**Ha ha...about that cliffie, I hope y'all liked it 'cause I'm not continuing it in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters or stories, I only own the Jewish family.**

**TheTwlightHourTheTwilightHourTheTwilightHourTheTwilightHourTheTwilight**

EPOV

Emmett came bounding out of his room. He had today's mail in his hands.

"We got drafted into the army?!" I yelled, reading his thoughts to get the answer to his gloomy face.

"Yep, we start in three days." I sighed and went to tell Carlisle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I slung on my pack and shuffled to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I knocked on the door and Emmett opened it. He had this retarded grin on his face. Then he fully opened the door.

"What in the HELL are you thinking?" I gasped. He had the full G.I. Joe thing going on. He had a sleeveless camo shirt, black pants, a half on camo helmet, and combat boots. Oh, how could I forget, the BULLET BELTS making an X over his chest with a machine gun hanging on his back.

"Ya like?" He questioned. I sighed, "Fine, but we gotta go, they're expecting us there by tonight." He slammed the door as we tromped through the mud on our way to the car, saying our goodbyes to rainy forks and hello to blood spattered Germany.

**BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBla**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review and you get the pie of your choosing!**


	3. The Baker

As you have probably already noticed, if you have read this story before, I have changed the title

**As you have probably already noticed, if you have read this story before, I have changed the title. But it doesn't matter. Just review! **

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

EPOV

The plane drifted in the air taking us to Luxembourg, a small country beside Germany. Our base would be there. Of course Carlisle, Emmett and I had nothing to worry about seeing that neither bullet nor bomb could hurt us. I had served in World War 1 too, I just hated seeing all the dead broken bodies lying on the ground, of course I was human then so the blood didn't tempt me, but still. I had been standing on the dock of one of the boats in Pearl Harbor. We had lost many, but the one that haunted me the most was one of my friends, Thomas. He worked in the radio room and had died radioing for back up. I did not want that to happen again.

We landed with a jostle and most of the men had fallen asleep.

"OW!" a man sitting beside me yelped as his head was driven in to a screw head sticking out of the wall. The plane started slowing down and the door was shoved open revealing light. I jumped lithely from the plane as the other men clambered down to the ground. The one who had bumped his head walked over to me.

"My name's Adam Colford, what's yours?" He didn't seem to have an aversion to me as most people did.

"Edward Cullen." I said shaking his hand, "I'm from Denali, Alaska. Where are you being dragged away from?"

He chuckled, "Columbus, Nebraska. I ain't too sad to be leaving; I just broke up with a girlfriend I worked with. This gives me an excuse to stay away for a coupla months." I laughed at his simple problems. Mine were so much worse, considering that I thirsted for his blood. We slowly walked to the barracks knowing soon afterward, we would be given our assignments.

Emmett, Carlisle and I had beds next to each other. In the army, it's extremely hard to hide that it is impossible for you to sleep and meals of course. But we were vampires, so, after lights out, we ran out the door to hunt. Luckily we weren't caught.

The next day, all of us Cullen's were assigned on renaissance missions-basically meaning, we join the German army and save as many Jews as we could- along with my friend-ish person Adam.

"Awww, this sucks!" I heard Emmett mutter under his breath. I wasn't too happy either, but as the sun dawned on the new day, I knew something special was going to happen.

Ladidadiadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadidadi

German Soldier POV

I marched down the streets with my new "comrades". They had joined yesterday, saying that they hated the Jews and the other Pieces-of-Shit as much as the rest of us. I didn't believe them. We would just have to wait for the first raid. But I could see why the master accepted them, all of them but one had topaz colored eyes and were inexplicably beautiful. The other one had blonde hair and blue eyes, the perfect citizen.

We marched past the bakery when I saw the baker han a girl a loaf of bread, without making her pay for it! This money was going to Hitler himself, so they were stealing from the supreme master. I saw the girl scuttle away.

"Follow me!" I said and ran to the bakery.

A bell tinkled as I shoved the door open.

"Tell me who that girl was and I won't kill you!" I shouted to the baker. He dropped the dough he was kneading and looked up in surprise.

"I won't tell you a thing!" He said defiantly. I pointed my gun at him. "Okay! Her name was Jess, she's a Jew and her family lives on Hazel Road!"

"Thank you!" I sneered. I gestured to my men and we turned around to walk out the door.

"Wait." I said as I turned around and shot the baker. Then I walked out the door.

**\m/(.)\m/ \m/(.)\m/ \m/(.)\m/ \m/(.)\m/ \m/(.)\m/ \m/(.)\m/ \m/(.)\m/**

**Violent I know, but that's how it is**


End file.
